


Apology

by kaydeefalls



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-19
Updated: 2005-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah's still mad. For the record.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology

"You," Elijah says, "are an ass."

"I know," Orlando agrees solemnly.

"Seriously. I'm really pissed at you."

"You have every right."

"It's my favorite album."

"I realize that."

"It's one of the original LPs, man."

"Invaluable."

"And it's in how many pieces?"

Orlando sighs wistfully. "It died a glorious death, mate. Absolutely glorious. A martyr for the ages. You should have been there."

"Yes, I should have, because then I could saved time and just killed you when--"

"Elijah?"

"What?"

"What if I kissed you right...here..."

And that's utterly unfair, because Orlando is well aware that the back of Elijah's neck is an extremely sensitive area and kisses there -- especially slow, feather-light touches of lips against skin, and the soft exhalation of warm breath just like that -- are liable to make his legs wobbly in an extremely unmanly way. "I'd still be fucking furious," Elijah says bravely, trying not to whimper.

"I see." Orlando slips his hand under Elijah's T-shirt, fingers just barely brushing nipples in the most maddening way imaginable. His lips move against Elijah's collarbone. "And if I helped you out of your rather inconvenient shirt?"

"Then you could legitimately be called a shirtlifter, and I'd still be mad." But he allows Orlando to gently pull it off him, and shivers -- from the cool air against his skin or Orlando's hands and lips moving south in a most aggravating fashion, he's not sure.

He can practically feel Orlando smiling against his skin, the infuriating jerk. "And then what if..." Orlando's hands slip farther down, nudging at the waistband of Elijah's jeans. "...I were to, say, do something like this..." He does...well, something like that, and Elijah stifles a moan. "...would you still be angry?"

"I might just have to kill you," Elijah manages, allowing himself to be pushed down into the mattress.

"How tragic," Orlando murmurs.

Elijah gives in.


End file.
